Senshi no ōjo no shinzō o tōru
by Kuragari Uchiha
Summary: Ellos eran los hijos del rey macedonio y ella la hija del rey persa desde el principio esa atracción que se ejercían entre ellos estaba prohibida que pasara cuando dos hermanos intenten matarse por el corazón de una guerrera como ellos. LukaxHinaxSasu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro. **_

_**Disclairme Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru**__** (**__**裏切りは僕の名前を知っている**__**. ¿La Traición Sabe Mi Nombre?**____**es propiedad **__**de **__**Odagiri Hotaru**__** yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro. En cambio Miyuki es completamente mía queda claro al igual que esta historia. Porque créanme si los personajes fueran míos la historia sería otra. **_

_**Advertencia: el siguiente contenido contiene lenguaje soez muerte de personajes y sexo si eres menor de 16 por amor a Kami no leas esto y si lo haces pídeles permiso a tus padres. **_

_**Kuragari: bien les pido mil disculpas sé que debería estar actualizando mis otros fic pero esta idea me ha estado rondando y no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza así pues disfruten la lectura. Para los que estan esperando la conti del vestuario de la emperatriz paciencia tratare de subir mañana el cap.**_

_**;:_;:;:_;:_;_:;:_;:;_;_;:;_,-.;:_;_;:_,:_;:_;_:;:;_:;:;:;:-,.;_;.-,-.**_

_**-Y ahí… entre todos sus gustos RAROS estaba yo.- anónimo **_

_**;:_;_:;:_;.-,.-;_-.,-,:_;-.,.-_:;-,_:,-.;-.,_:,.-),.-,.,.;_,:_;**_

_**-Comparado con… el tiempo y el destino, la fe es demasiado débil e inútil.- anónimo. **_

_**;:_;:_,.-;:_;:_;:_;:_;:_;:;:_;:_;:_;:_;:_;:_;_:;:;:_;:_;:;:_;_:**_

_**-No importa que tan poderoso llegues a ser, nunca intentes cargar con todo tu solo.- Uchiha Itachi. **_

_**;_;:_;_:;_:;:_;_:;_;.,.-;_:;_:,.-:**_

_**Capítulo I **_

_**PROLOGO **_

Imperio Macedón año 730 A.C, era dirigido por Fugaku Uchiha y sus hijos su primogénito Itachi Uchiha hijo de su primera esposa Mikoto Uchiha, su segundo hijo Luka Uchiha Crosszeria hijo de su segunda esposa quien falleció en el parto y su hijo menor Sasuke Uchiha hijo de Mikoto su única y actual esposa.

Fugaku se había casado con seis mujeres de las cuales solo sus dos primeras esposas le dieron herederos y le daba gracias a Zeus que todos fueran hombres el resto de sus esposas habían muerto junto a los niños que esperaban cuando murió su última esposa Fugaku decidió que no se volvería a casar lo que causo una enorme polémica.

Su primogénito Itachi solo tenía 25 años y ya estaba casado con una princesa del sur de macedonia y estaban por tener un hijo. Sus hijos menores en cambio solo buscan el placer de una mujer y nada cero compromisos era cierto Luka tenía 21 años y Sasuke 19 y a esa edad no les interesaba nada más que una noche de lujuria y las sangrientas batallas solo esperaba que Madara el dios de la guerra no se los quitara tan pronto.

-Padre.- escucho Fugaku que lo llamaron con una voz fría miro en dirección donde había escuchado la voz y ahí estaban sus hijos.

-Que sucede Itachi.- pregunto Fugaku al ver las miradas tan frías que tenían sus hijos.

-Aparecieron seis de nuestros hombres muertos asesinados por persas.- contesto Sasuke serio e indiferente le daba igual lo que pasara con los subordinados débiles.

-Porque se supone que teníamos una tregua.- gruño Fugaku molesto con una mirada tan fría como las de sus hijos.

-Pues según una nota que dejaron los asesinaron por tratar de abusar de sus mujeres y al parecer en ese grupo iba una de las hijas del rey persa quien fue que le dio muerte a dos de nuestros hombres.- dijo Luka con indiferencia aunque le sorprendía que fuera una mujer la que los haya matado.

-Que más decía la nota Luka.- pregunto Itachi serio.

-Que se quería reunir con padre y sus hijos para hablar sobre esto.- respondió Sasuke por Luka recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza en signo de afirmación.

-También dice que como muestra de que no es una emboscada te dejara escoger el lugar y que él, ira con sus hijas e hijo y cinco de sus guardaespaldas.- dijo Luka con cierto fastidio.

-Bien envía un mensajero con una nota que diga que lo veré dentro de tres días Maronea en las costas de tracia cerca del medio día.- dijo Fugaku dando por terminada la conversación.

-Así se hará padre.- dijo Itachi inclinando levemente la cabeza los menores solo dieron la vuelta y salieron en completo silencio.

::;_:;:-,.-;:_,.-;:-,-,.-,:_;.-,-.,-.,-.;-,,-.;:_;_,-.,-.;_:;.-,:_,.-;:_,.-;:_,.-,.-,:_;.-;.-;.-,:_,_.,.-;.-

Imperio Persa

Se encontraba el rey persa se encontraba en su jardín observando con añoranza aquel lugar que había construido su amada esposa lamentablemente aquella bella mujer había muerto al dar a luz a su hija menor Hanabi que era una réplica de el en versión femenina, su hermosa primogénita que era el fiel retrato de su amada cabello azul índigo un cuerpo escultural su hija era una belleza era tal su belleza que la misma afrodita la envidiaría sus hijos mellizos Izuna y Miyuki. Su único hijo varón era una copia masculina de su madre cabello y ojos tan negros como un abismo su hijo poseía el mismo carácter que el tal como sus dos hijas mayores Hanabi en cambio tenía un carácter juguetón y alegre, Miyuki la melliza de Izuna era de cabellos negros ébano y ojos morados piel blanca como la porcelana como la del resto de sus hijos. Hinata tenía 20 años, Izuna y Miyuki tenían 18 y Hanabi tenía 13 años.

-Padre nos mandaste a llamar.- escucho Hiashi dejo de observar el jardín que tanto había cuidado su esposa y que ahora cuidaban sus hijas.

-Si los mande a llamar para decirles que dentro de tres días partiremos a Maronea en las costas de Tracia para tratar de arreglar el conflicto que se pueda ocasionar por el asesinato de aquellos macedones.- dijo Hiashi volviendo su vista hacia el frente sus hijos solo asintieron en silencio el majestuoso paisaje que la madre naturaleza les regalaba.

-La extraño.- escucharon de repente se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Miyuki enterrando la cara en el pecho de su mellizo dejando escapar aquellas lagrimas que aguanto y oculto desde muy niña por su estatus.

-Nosotros también la extrañamos hija mia ella jamás dejara de existir en nuestros corazones.- dijo Hiashi que por lo general era un hombre frio e indiferente frente a sus hombres pero con sus hijos dejaba de lado aquella mascara.

-Padre estas completamente, seguro que es una buena idea ir a esa reunión no confió en los Uchiha.- dijo Hinata de manera seria observando aquellos ojos perla tan parecidos y diferentes a los suyos.

-Tampoco confió en ellos pero es necesario evitar los conflictos cada vez el dominio macedonio se hace más fuerte y no quiero que al faltar yo ustedes queden desprotegidos.- dijo Hiashi observando a sus tres hijos mayores sabía que ellos serían capaces de defender Persia sin ningún problema pero no quería que su hija menor quedara desprotegida ante un mundo cruel. Y los jóvenes herederos entendieron el punto de su padre.

-Entonces no hay marcha atrás cierto.-pregunto Izuna el al igual que su padre y hermanas no confiaba en los Uchiha.

-Si no hay marcha atrás será lo que los dioses quieran.- dijo Hiashi con una mirada firme Hanabi solo los contempló en silencio admirándolos sobre todo a Hinata su hermana mayor era una de las guerreras más letales es más pocas mujeres eran instruidas en el arte de la guerra ella y sus hermanas eran entrenadas en dicha arte desde los cuatro años sin duda ella quería ser como su hermana mayor.

;:;_;_:;_:;:_;:_;_-,_:;-.,-;-,-:;-.,_:,_;.-;:,:;.-;_.,-.,.;:-,.-;:_,:;.-;:_,-;-,-,-,

Imperio Macedonio

-Y bien se opuso Hiashi al encuentro.- pregunto Fugaku de manera seria esperaba que los persas se negaran para tomar posesión de su imperio.

-No Hiashi no se opuso está de acuerdo en que se lleve a cabo la reunión.- dijo Itachi en un suspiro pues ya sabía que nada bueno resultaría de aquella reunión sus instintos se lo gritaban.

-Dicen que Hiashi ha permitido a las princesas entrenar el arte de la guerra y que son letales sobre todo su primogénita Hinata Hyuuga.- dijo Luka con indiferencia.

-Debe confiar mucho en sus habilidades entonces para permitir tal cosa.- dijo Fugaku serio sin emociones.

-No importa que tan buenas sean siguen siendo mujeres que se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos.- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado que no presagiaba nada bueno.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro. **_

_**Disclairme Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru**__** (**__**裏切りは僕の名前を知っている**__**. ¿La Traición Sabe Mi Nombre?**____**es propiedad **__**de **__**Odagiri Hotaru**__** yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro. En cambio Miyuki es completamente mía queda claro al igual que esta historia. Porque créanme si los personajes fueran míos la historia sería otra. **_

_**Advertencia: el siguiente contenido contiene lenguaje soez muerte de personajes y sexo si eres menor de 16 por amor a Kami no leas esto y si lo haces pídeles permiso a tus padres. **_

_**Kuragari: bien les pido mil disculpas sé que debería estar actualizando mis otros fic pero esta idea me ha estado rondando y no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza así pues disfruten la lectura. **_

_**Advertencia: en este fic se modificaran el carácter de ciertos personajes si no les gusta pues no lean. Otra cosa más si no te gusta el LukaHina o el Sasuhina no leas esto quedo claro ya que en la historia estos personajes serán pareja. **_

_**;:_;:;:_;:_;_:;:_;:;_;_;:;_,-.;:_;_;:_,:_;:_;_:;:;_:;:;:;:-,.;_;.-,-.**_

‟_**La ignorancia del ser humano, es lo que le hace temer a lo que desconoce". **_

_**:_.-._:-._:-._.-._.-:_:-;-,_-._.-_,,-,-,-;_;-.,_,-.,:_,.-;.-,:_,.;.-.-.-;:_,.-,.;.;:,,;.-**_

"_**No me importa morir mañana. He vivido, en toda la extensión de la palabra." – Freddie Mercury **_

_**_.,.-;-.,_:;-;:_,_:,.-;.;.-,-,-,.;:,.;.,.;,,-;-;:_,:_,.-;.-;.;.;.;-.;-,;.-;.-:;:_,_:,.-;.-;.-;.,:,-._.-,-.,-;:**_

‟_**El físico atrae pero que tenga los mismos problemas mentales que tú enamora.- **_

_**:,.,.;:;.;,.;:-,.-,:;-.;,.;.-,:_;.;:_,:;.;,;-,:_;-_.-,-.;_,-:-;,_./-:;.,;./;_,.;:,,.,#;-;;**_

_**Capitulo II **_

Las herederas del imperio persa se encontraban preocupadas pues no quería que su hermana menor fuera y viera como matarían a una persona si los atacaban aun así sabía que no podían hacer nada Hiashi había ordenado que fueran los cuatro y ellos solo tenían que obedecer sin replicar.

-Qué crees que suceda en esa reunión hermana?- pregunto Miyuki que se encontraba junto a Hinata en una bañera ambas desnudas el agua solo cubría hasta la mitad de sus cuerpos aun así no sentían vergüenza de verse desnudas.

-No lo sé pero tengo un mal presentimiento pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que si nos atacan no me contendré matare al que ose lastimar a Hanabi.- dijo Hinata de manera fría, Miyuki solo asintió en silencio estando de acuerdo aunque ver a Hinata hablar así le producía cierto temor. Un grupo de mujeres entraron a avisarles que la cena estaba servida y que el rey los esperaba junto a su hermano y hermana.

Ambas princesas salieron de la bañera siendo observadas por la sirvientas que las miraban con envidia y algunas con admiración y respeto pues ambas hermanas poseían un cuerpo atlético piernas estilizadas y firmes senos grandes caderas anchas y cintura estrecha aparte de eso ambas eran altas algo poco visto Hinata media aprox. 1.76 y Miyuki 1.74 eso les ayudaba bastante además de eso era sabido en el palacio que las princesas y el príncipe rendían tributo a los dioses griegos pues su madre era una griega y ella les transmitió su cultura mezclándola con la cultura persa.

Llegaron al enorme comedor donde los estaban esperando su hermano llevaba la ropa de un guerrero persa unos pantalones de tela negros una camisa azul y encima un chaleco con unas cintas atadas a sus brazos. Su padre usaba una túnica negra demostrando su linaje persa, Hanabi también llevaba una túnica de color blanco al ser una niña aun no le era permitido vestirse como lo hacían Hinata y Miyuki ambas usaban un top que les daba hasta la cintura y un falda hasta medio muslo y debajo de estas unas gazas negras cubrían el resto de sus piernas.

Se sentaron en el siguiente orden Hinata y Hanabi al lado izquierdo, Izuna al lado derecho y a la par de él estaba Miyuki y Hiashi en el centro.

-Padre realmente es necesario llevar a Hanabi?- pregunto Izuna había notado lo intranquilas que estaban sus hermanas al saber que su pequeña hermana debía ir.

-Si yo asegure en esa nota que todos mis herederos irían conmigo ahora dejen de discutir el mismo tema y coman, mañana al amanecer partiremos.- ordeno Hiashi.

-Como tú ordenes padre.- respondieron los jóvenes herederos.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Imperio Romano.

Se observaban dos siluetas abrazadas en medio de una enorme cama ambos desnudos.

-Estas segura que él no desconfía de ti?- pregunto una voz masculina fría.

-Estoy completamente segura él me dijo que dentro de tres días partirían a Maronea.- dijo una voz suave.

-Jajaja los macedonios y persas caerán bajo mi poder y ni siquiera sus guerreros más letales nos podrán hacer frente.- dijo el hombre.

-Espero que toda salga bien y no te pase nada lo único bueno de ese encuentro es que él debe estar en Grecia junto a su padre y yo puedo estar aquí contigo.- dijo la mujer de manera provocativa el hombre al escucharla solo sonrió.

-Que no se te olvide a quien le perteneces mujer.- dijo el misterioso hombre.

-Jamás se me olvidaría sabes que te amo sola mente a ti y que si estoy con ese idiota es para ayudarte a destruir el imperio de los griegos y persas.- respondió la mujer con cierto reproche el hombre solo sonrió arrogante y la beso con fiereza mientras empezaba a tocar su cuerpo.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Imperio griego o macedonio como quieran verlo.

Fugaku se encontraba observando un jardín recordando cómo sus hijos junto a su esposa pasaban todas las tardes en ese lugar, Mikoto realmente había logrado ganarse su amor al ver como educaba a sus tres hijos aunque Luka no fuera hijo de ella lo crio como tal esa mujer era excepcional esperaba que la mujer de Itachi fuere parecida a Mikoto en ese aspecto.

-En que piensas amor?- pregunto Mikoto que a pesar de los años a un conservaba una apariencia juvenil una mujer realmente hermosa por la cual varios hombres pelearon y Fugaku no fue la excepción la ventaja de Fugaku era que Mikoto estaba enamorada de él y rechazo cuanta propuesta le fue hecha el único que nunca lo cortejo fue Hiashi pues este había puesto sus ojos en otra mujer aunque él era persa tomo por esposa a una mujer griega una muy hermosa que según dicen era mucho más bella que la misma afrodita.

-Solo recuerdo las tardes que pasabas aquí con los chicos me estoy volviendo viejo Mikoto y esos ingratos aun no me quieren dar nietos habla con tus hijos menores tal vez accedan gracias a Indra Itachi se dignó a darme un nieto solo faltan esos ingratos de Luka y Sasuke.- dijo Fugaku resentido, sin saber que era escuchado por sus hijos menores.

-Pues si tanto quieres un nieto que sea hijo mío consigue una esposa eso si debe ser como la primogénita de Hiashi no me gustaría tener que estar soportando a una mujer como la de Itachi.- dijo Luka serio y de manera seca Itachi al escucharlo solo le dio un zape.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Luka una mujer como la princesa persa es conveniente para nosotros estoy seguro que esa mujer será toda una fiera en la cama y las conversaciones con ella no se limitaran a cuantos hijos tendremos o que nombres les pondremos.- dijo Sasuke en acuerdo con lo dicho por Luka ambos hermanos disfrutaron enormemente observar a Itachi con la mandíbula apretada fuertemente y conteniéndose para no insultarlos frente a su madre.

Respirando profundamente Itachi se acercó a sus estúpidos hermanos menores como les llamaba él y los golpeo fuertemente.

-Cuál es su maldito problema con Konan?- pregunto Itachi siempre era lo mismo cada vez que su padre decía que quería nietos ellos decían que no querían una mujer como Konan como su esposa.

-Hmp a diferencia de ti hermano nosotros necesitamos más que una cara hermosa y un buen cuerpo donde desahogarnos queremos una mujer lista que sea una guerrera y no se deje domar tan fácilmente.- respondió Luka de manera seria.

-Además de eso debe tener cierto parecido con nuestra madre mínimo en su cabello o carácter.- dijo Sasuke, Luka asintió de acuerdo a lo dicho por Sasuke, Itachi los miro como un caso perdido, Fugaku solo sonrió de lado sin duda esos dos idiotas no le darían nietos aun pero lo divertían con sus discusiones.

Mikoto solo los miraba con reproche porque a pesar que Konan no le caía del todo bien la respetaba hasta cierto punto por hacer feliz a su pequeño Itachi.

-Ustedes dos basta respeten a la mujer de su hermano recuerden que si algo le pasa a Itachi uno de ustedes deberá tomarla como su mujer.- dijo Mikoto con el ceño fruncido los menores solo asintieron en silencio.

-Puede que la tradición dicte eso pero sinceramente Sasuke y yo preferimos morir en batalla antes de tomar a Konan como nuestra mujer.- dijo Luka, Itachi y Sasuke sabían porque lo había dicho después de todo él había escuchado también decir que su mujer se había acostado con el príncipe persa.

-Ya basta vamos a comer la cena ya está servida recuerden que mañana partimos a Maronea.- dijo Fugaku serio esa riña lo empezaba a cabrear.

Todos caminaron en completo silencio Mikoto observo a sus tres hijos con ternura habían cambiado mucho sobre todo Luka y Sasuke ya no eran aquellos niños traviesos buscando llamar la atención de su padre ahora eran unos hombres unos muy apuestos que habían sufrido la pérdida de muchos amigos, los Uchiha menores al percatarse de la mirada de Mikoto hacia ellos esperaron a que llegara hasta ellos y la colocaron en medio rodeando su hombros y dándole un beso en la mejilla tenían un mal presentimiento y no querían irse sin decirle a esa mujer cuanto la amaban.

-Nunca vallas a olvidar que te amamos madre.- susurraron ambos Uchiha contra la cabeza de Mikoto siendo observados a lo lejos por Itachi y Fugaku que estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de los más jóvenes.

-Yo también los amo mis pequeños pero recuerden que al igual que su padre yo me estoy haciendo vieja así que hagan todo lo posible por conquistar el corazón de las princesas persas según eh escuchado ambas poseen una belleza única e incluso muchos aseguran que son más hermosa que la misma afrodita.- dijo Mikoto con alegría Itachi y Fugaku escucharon lo último y sonrieron, los menores suspiraron cansados al parecer no los dejarían en paz hasta que se casaran.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

El día había llegado Hiashi junto a sus hijos partieron a Maronea donde los esperaba Fugaku junto a sus hijos tenían esa extraña sensación de que algo malo sucedería Hanabi iba en dentro del carruaje junto a Hiashi.

Hinata, Izuna y Miyuki iban en un caballo cada uno, tratando de asegurar la protección de Hanabi y Hiashi.

Después de tres días de viaje llegaron al lugar establecido donde los recibió Fugaku junto a sus hijos.

-Hiashi.- saludo Fugaku fríamente. – Pensé que vendrías con todos tus hijos.- dijo Fugaku confundiendo a Izuna con un soldado y a Hinata y Miyuki con una hetaira.

-Fugaku ellos son hijos mayores mi primogénita Hinata mis hijos mellizos Izuna y Miyuki y la menor Hanabi.- gruño Hiashi sintiéndose ofendido era cierto que sus hijos casi no se parecían pero joder no era para que confundiera a sus hijas con una hetaira. –Hinata, Miyuki descubran sus rostros.- ordeno Hiashi sus hijas solo asintieron y quitaron el velo que cubría sus rostros.

Y allí fue donde tanto Luka y Sasuke quedaron estupefactos al ver la belleza de las princesas Hyuuga sin duda los rumores eran ciertos pero a ellos les interesaba la mayor de ellas.

-Bien y ellos quiénes son?- pregunto Hiashi señalando a Itachi, Luka y Sasuke.

-Ellos son mis hijos mi primogénito Itachi, mi segundo hijo Luka y el menor Sasuke.- dijo Fugaku los Uchiha solo hicieron un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

Miyuki observo con cierta curiosidad a los dos Uchiha menores sobre todo por la manera en que miraban a su hermana mayor pero todo eso paso al olvido cuando observo un ave mensajera un ave que solo los romanos usaban pues los persas usaban halcones y los griegos usaban águilas.

-Hinata dime si me equivoco pero esas no son las aves mensajeras de los romanos?- pregunto Miyuki llamando la atención de los demás Hinata volteo en dirección que señalaba su hermana sorprendiéndose al ver que si eran palomas mensajeras.

-Una trampa nos han tendido una maldita trampa.- dijo furiosa Hinata que rara vez perdía los estribos.

-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada además quien nos asegura que no fueron ustedes.- contesto Luka mirando sin descaro alguno el cuerpo de Hinata deteniéndose en cada curva y no era el único Sasuke también hacia lo mismo incluso se imaginaba como sería tenerla desnuda en su cama rogando que la poseyera.

-Si no fueron ustedes entonces quien fue?- pregunto Izuna observando con frialdad a los Uchiha su mirada su poso en la puerta del palacio donde estaba una mujer de cabello azul claro y ojos ámbar una mujer que él conocía muy bien.

-Konan la hetaira del príncipe romano.- dijo Miyuki estupefacta de que esa mujer estuviera allí. Al escuchar ser llamada de esa manera Konan se sorprendió pues no sabía que las princesas estarían allí aun recordaba la humillación a la que la había sometido la melliza del príncipe persa.

-Y dicen que no nos han traicionado cuando tiene a la hetaira personal del príncipe romano con ustedes.- dijo Hinata mirando con odio a Konan sabía que la muy zorra había intentado matar a su hermano y sacarle información y cuando vio que no era posible lo intento matar.

-De que hablan Konan es una princesa macedonia es cierto que se acostó con su hermano pero eso no la convierte en una hetaira y mucho menos en una romana.- dijo Itachi serio y molesto por lo que decían de su esposa observo como la chica que se llamaba Miyuki lo miraba con sorna y burla.

-En serio te dijo que era una princesa?- pregunto Izuna con burla.

-Sí y le creo.- respondió Itachi con ganas de matar a Izuna. Fugaku, Hiashi, Luka y Sasuke solo observaban en silencio los Uchiha empezaron a dudar de que Konan fuera una princesa y mucho mas de ver como esta miraba con odio a los herederos persa.

-Pues te ha engañado Konan es una de las hetairas personales del príncipe romano y la que utiliza para hacer caer a los reyes y príncipes y tomar posesión de sus reinos en varios ocasiones se acostó con Izuna para sacarle información de nuestro imperio pero no lo consiguió y cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo conseguiría intento matarlo, lo que me parece absurdo es que tú el único hombre que ha sido capaz de hacerme frente no se diera cuenta que ha sido engañado por una hetaira es más incluso, te puedo asegurar que ese niño que espera no es tuyo si no del príncipe romano.- dijo Hinata ante esa declaración a la mente de Itachi vinieron varios recuerdos, de como la conoció y se dio cuenta que había sido en la frontera de roma y que aparte de eso Konan jamás le había dicho nada sobre su familia, incluso recordó que la princesa Hinata casi lo mata por defenderla en esa ocasión.

-Realmente eres una amante de ese bastardo?- pregunto Itachi con voz fría y llena de odio, Konan tembló al escuchar el tono de su voz se suponía que las cosa no serían así que el ejército romano los mataría en cuanto estuvieran juntos.

-Si soy su amante el único motivo por el que me acerque a ti fue para destruir Grecia y su imperio.- dijo Konan observando a los hombres romanos rodear a los griegos y persas.

-He de suponer que esto es una emboscada y que estos serán nuestros asesinos.- dijo Hinata con sarcasmo e ironía y una sonrisa altanera.

-Realmente me sorprende el poco cerebro que tienen ustedes los romanos pero quien soy yo para juzgarlos.- dijeron Izuna y Miyuki hablando al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaban sobre los romanos para evitar que mataran a Hiashi y Hanabi.

Hinata solo analizaba la situación y planeaba una y mil estrategias, observo a los Uchiha que estaban como en shock y no reaccionan al descubrir la traición de Konan y al ver que no reaccionaban decidió tomar el mando de los guarda espaldas griegos.

-Vosotros protegéis a Fugaku y a mi padre y tratad de hacer que sus príncipes reaccione de lo contrario morirán y ni mis hermanos ni yo lo impediremos.- ordeno Hinata los griegos solo asintieron ante lo ordenado y miraban con cierta vergüenza a los que eran sus líderes pues estos no reaccionaban al ver como la princesa persa daba órdenes y mataba sin piedad a cuanto hombre osara atacarla.

Para Sasuke y Luka era otra historia una mujer los había llamado inútiles en su cara frente a sus hombres y aparte de eso tenía el descaro de darles órdenes y decir que no servían para nada esa mujer se las pagaría nadie los humillaba de esa manera la harían caer ante sus encantos de eso estaban seguros.

Después de mirarse mutuamente Sasuke y Luka sonrieron en un mudo acuerdo harían que la Hyuuga les rogara por estar con ella y la humillarían después de eso se unieron a la batalla observando con sorpresa como los persas ya tenían a la mitad de los enemigos muertos o heridos.

Poco a poco los romanos cayeron quedando solo tres con vida.

-Hmp al parecer tus hijos no son tan letales como dicen mira que tener que esperar que una mujer empiece atacar para que ellos reaccionen que vergüenza.- dijo Hiashi mirando con burla a Fugaku que apretaba la mandíbula indignado y miraba de manera asesina a sus hijos que estaban que echaban chispas por los ojos.

-Jajaja mírenme soy un príncipe griego y tengo miedo de quebrarme una uña si peleo con los romanos.- dijo Hanabi mirando con sorna y burla a Luka y Sasuke que la miraban como si quisieran descuartizarla.

-Mira enana plana nadie ha pedido tu opinión.- le gruño Sasuke, ante el insulto de Sasuke, Hanabi se molestó Hinata, Izuna y Miyuki retrocedieron asustados ellos podían enfrentarse a una legión romana con solo una espada pero no a la pequeña Hanabi que parecía el mismo Hades, Luka arqueo una ceja al verlos retroceder asustados. Hiashi se dio una palmada en la frente mientras negaba y decía que el menor de los Uchiha iba a morir, Itachi bueno Itachi regresaba de capturar a Konan que había escapado y no estaba enterado de nada.

-Como me llamaste inútil?- susurro Hanabi furiosa.

-Te llame enana plana o es que no escuchas enana.- dijo Sasuke disfrutando del tic en la ceja izquierda y el ojo derecho de Hanabi que sin decir nada se lanzó a golpear a Sasuke que no reacciono a tiempo y recibió de lleno la patada en su estómago.

-Maldita mocosa te voy a matar.- dijo furioso Sasuke pero antes de acercarse a Hanabi dos espadas rodeaban su cuello observo como la mayor de las Hyuuga se acercó ah el lentamente hipnotizándolo con el vaivén de sus caderas.

-Tú le haces daño a nuestra hermanita y yo te mato Uchiha.- susurro Hinata en el oído de Sasuke mordiéndole el lóbulo ante esa acción Sasuke se tensó pero no dijo nada observo a su padre y sus hermanos, Fugaku lo miraba furioso, Itachi resignando y Luka con una sonrisa burlona.

-No te preocupes princesa, Sasuke puede ser un verdadero patán pero jamás dañaría a una niña tan dulce como tu hermanita.- dijo Luka acercándose a Hinata lentamente Miyuki ya había quitado la espada del cuello de Sasuke y se dedicaba a ver el espectáculo. Ante el comentario de Luka Hinata se alejó de Sasuke y camino hacia sus hermanos pasando a la par de Luka y dedicándole una sonrisa de lado la cual le fue regresada por el ojiplata.

-Y que haremos con la traidora?- pregunto Miyuki al ver que el espectáculo había terminado. Hanabi y Sasuke se dedicaban miradas de muerte y el resto solo los miraba como un caso perdido.

-Supongo que no la querrás matar Itachi.- dijo Fugaku sabía que su hijo era demasiado bueno para ser algo así.

-Te equivocas padre ella será tratada como lo que es una traidora.- dijo Itachi dejando a su padre y hermanos sorprendidos. Itachi quería venganza esa mujer lo había humillado y engañado y pagaría por ello.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Bueno mis sensuales y cadentes lectores les traje la conti. **_

_**Que les pareció el capítulo lo odiaron quieren matarme por no actualizar mis otros fic. **_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**Blacklady Hyuuga: mil gracias por pasarte a leer esta historia y espero que te guste la conti. **_

_**Sasuhina: aww que tiern gracias por el review espero que te guste. **_

_** .3597: gracias por el review hentai. **_¬¬

_** : gracias por el review. **_

_**Dejen review recuerden que de eso depende que publique la conti y ya saben también que sin review no hay lemon. **_

_**Matta nee. **_


End file.
